Unmanned underwater vehicles (UUVs) can be used in a number of applications, such as undersea surveying, recovery, or surveillance operations. However, supplying adequate power to UUVs for prolonged operation can be problematic. For example, one prior approach simply tethers a UUV to a central power plant and supplies power to the UUV through the tether. However, this clearly limits the UUV's range and deployment, and it can prevent the UUV from being used in situations requiring independent or autonomous operation. Other prior approaches require a UUV to maneuver into a suitable position to dock with a socket, nose cone, single-sealed contact, flying plug socket, docking cradle, or torpedo launch and recovery system. However, this can cause problems when the UUV is difficult to maneuver or is easily subject to damage through contact with external objects.